Sobre la culpa de nacer
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Itachi siempre había sido culpable. Lo más difícil de continuar viviendo era hacerlo sabiendo que él había sido el error más grande de aquellos a quienes había amado. ItaIzu.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ pertenecen íntegramente a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es el insomnio que me hizo escribir esto. xD

 **Sobre la culpa de nacer.**

 **I**

Itachi era culpable desde niño. Comenzó asesinando su propia inocencia para no mancharse con la turbiedad que el mundo todavía no terminaba por demostrar. Las manos de Itachi, pequeñas y apenas aptas para sostener un shuriken ya habían probado el calor de la sangre más veces que la caricia de una mano ajena en busca de cariño.

Andaba entre el campo de batalla y sus pies no sabían que es el deber de un niño tambalear ante un paisaje envestido de muerte; pero Itachi había olvidado su edad. Siento tan pequeño sintió demasiados inviernos dentro de sí mismo, congelando la ternura que habitaba en su corazón. El amanecer recibió a los muertos y con cada uno de ellos se llevó un año de su vida, le hizo envejecer sin encanecer su cabello. Sin saber cómo sus manos tomaron una vida que se aferraba a existir a través del intento de arrebatarle la suya propia. Sus manos vuelven a mancharse, cada vez hay más rojo en ellas, como una herida que sangrará por siempre.

 **II**

Itachi había sido culpable. Cuando tomaba la mano de su madre mientras caminaban por la calle sabía que estaba mintiendo. Mikoto pasaba los suaves dedos a través de los suyos, más pequeños e infantiles para hacerle saber que estaba ahí sin tener que mirarle, para decirle sin palabras que estaba ahí para cuidarle en su andar mientras atravesaban la selva de concreto y madera a la que llamaban Konoha. Itachi no necesitaba la protección de Mikoto; a veces incluso pensaba que él la sostenía a ella para no perderla. Entonces le apretaba la mano con fuerza y con cariño, Mikoto sonreía creyéndolo asustado, pero él sólo se sentía culpable de mentirle a su madre para hacerla sentir necesitada, para hacerla sentir madre.

 **III**

Siempre había sido culpable. De no haber olvidado como llorar lo hubiera hecho cada vez que acariciaba las pequeñas mejillas de Sasuke porque le dolía el hecho de hacerlo con las mismas manos que se convertían en armas automáticas dispuestas a asesinar cuando la hora llegara. Sasuke era vida, era pureza, era un nuevo comienzo y sus manos eran la antítesis de todo lo que su pequeño y amado hermano representaba. Temía abrazarlo con toda la fuerza de su amor y hundirlo en su propia turbiedad. De acercarlo a su corazón Sasuke podría oír sus mentiras. Por eso decidía alejarlo colocando dos dedos entre él y su hermano, apenas una caricia en la frente que esperaba bastara para mostrarle que no había nada en el mundo que no hiciera por él.

 **IV**

Izumi tomaba sus manos cuando las palabras ya no eran puente suficiente para unirlos. Cansado de misiones, de espionaje, de mentiras y de insomnio, cansado de sus propias preocupaciones de adulto en su mente de niño y cuando nada parecía apartarlo de la tragedia de su vida, Izumi tomaba sus manos y el calor que desprendía eran como el chakra que un compañero ofrece hacía otro para hacerlo despertar de un genjutsu; Izumi lo ayudaba a despertar de sus miedos que lo hacían sumergirse en un estado de sopor y obnubilación, pero ella, apenas tocándole las manos con amor; le hacía entender que no hacían falta palabras, no hacía falta que él le explicara porque ella entendía. Ella siempre entendía sin necesidad de hacerle hablar. Por eso la quería de una forma única.

A veces Itachi se sentía culpable que ella le diera su amor de esa forma, manteniendo el contacto con unas manos tan cansadas de ser prisioneras de un destino funesto. Izumi acariciaba sus dedos como si sostuviera una flor delicada que se aferra a respirar el calor del verano cuando ha llegado el otoño, pero Itachi lo veía todo como si ella paseara su piel sobre el filo de un arma que en cualquier momento la laceraría. No quería que ella se entregara más al tacto con sus manos llenas de espinas; terminaría enterrando las espinas en las manos de ambos.

Fue como Itachi, ahíto de sus manos y sediento de amor no halló más forma de expresión que uniendo sus labios con los de Izumi, instintivo e innato se dio cuenta que aquella muestra de afecto estaba programada congénitamente en todos los humanos y aun así, cada vez que probaba los labios de Izumi se sentía inexperto de nuevo. Cerraba los ojos para no sentirse ciego en un mundo sin piedad. Dejaba que Izumi le acariciara el rostro mientras sus labios se mantenían bailando juntos, suavemente y sin prisa. Cuando se separaban y se veía a sí mismo reflejado en aquellos ojos chocolate que estaban llenos de amor no podía evitar sentirse pequeño de nuevo; recordaba su inocencia atravesada en los ojos de Izumi, su corazón se estremecía como un bebé que llora en los brazos de su madre; los labios de Izumi se convirtieron en su refugio contra el dolor.

 **V**

De adulto, muchas veces pensó que los besos que compartían él e Izumi de adolescentes, casi niños todavía, eran algo que debieron aguardar cuando la edad lo concibiera como algo correcto; pero era extraño como una caricia inocente era más inadecuada que el hecho de atravesar sus manos sobre cuerpos sin vida, arrojar armas a un corazón nuevo, ver la sangre correr como un río que no deja de fluir; Izumi era entonces un manantial de agua límpida y diáfana en donde Itachi lavaba sus pensamientos; todo se volvía blanco en su mente cuando Izumi estaba ahí, la nieve en su interior dejaba de estar cubierta por flores rojas, ya no oía el grito de la sangre que escapaba de su refugio en las venas de los hombres. Él e Izumi se apresuraron a vivir el amanecer de un beso para saber lo que se siente el despertar antes de que la noche se precipite sobre la vida.

Ahora, todos los días cuando despierta sabe que ella ya no tiene voz. Sus labios son un fantasma que lo persigue en sus sueños e Itachi jamás dejará de sentirse culpable. Pero sabe que siempre fue culpable. Es la personificación de los errores de sus padres, de su hermano, de su mejor amigo. Es la personificación del más grande error de Izumi.

.

.

.

 _Nunca conoceré la dulzura de su tumba._

 _Mis gritos, lanzados demasiado tarde,_

 _Resuenan y se extinguen sin eco en la sorda eternidad._

 _Los muertos desdeñosos, forzados al silencio,_

 _No nos escuchan llorar en el oscuro umbral del misterio_

 _Por un amor que jamás existió._

.

.

.

Marguerite Yourcenar.

* * *

 **NdA:** Tengo una forma extraña de escribir, ya lo sé :(

Soy básicamente nueva en este fandom y ¿adivinen qué? mi pareja favorita son Itachi e Izumi. Tengo esa manía de fijarme y enamorarme de los personajes secundarios a los que casi nadie hace caso (o sea, Izumi) aunque a Itachi también le tengo un cariño muy especial, pero pese a ser de mis favoritos, no estoy en favor de aceptar que todo lo que hizo fue lo correcto. En fin, quería escribir algo de esta pareja y aproveché mi insomnio, aunque tendrán que perdonarme si hay algunos errorcirijillos porque lo escribí desde mi celular. xD

Quizá agregue más drabbles sobre ellos dos a este fic, si este primero no les hace llorar sangre de lo horrible que es. Llevo meses sin escribir así que ando algo torpe, pero espero que no sea tan malo. xD

Dedicado especialmente a **Lady Laurelin 94** , porque siempre me aguanta con mis fangirleos locos y porque amo como escribe!

Y a ustedes, gracias por leer! :)


End file.
